


A Little Too Late

by candyxcane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, platonic relationship between steve rogers bucky barnes and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyxcane/pseuds/candyxcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes found their old friend's little black book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Late

_**“Everything can change in the blink of an eye,”**_ _is an overused cliché, it holds an abundance of truth._

One moment I was working at the diner Steve, Bucky and I used to go to during our teenage years and one moment someone told me my beloved James Buchanan Barnes has fallen and been missing in action, probably dead. One moment I was hugging Steve and asking him to promise to come back and one moment he’s gone, never coming back.

There is no way to accurately describe the feeling you get in your stomach when you first hear the news, and there is no way to explain how your brain stopped working, and your heart sending distress signals to your whole body. Your knees started to buckle, your body started to shake, your eyes started to water, and your heart stopped beating for a moment as it tries to keep up with your brain as it processes. The world seems to stop in that moment as I tried to take in the information.

I can’t explain anything about the situation, and I lived through it. I can’t explain how I could see them wherever I go, I swear they’re everywhere. I could still see them laughing in the streets like the war never happened, I could still smell Bucky’s aftershave, I could still smell the cookies Steve and I made before he left. I could still feel them, see them, hear them as if they were still here but they’re not.

I spent most of my time wondering what if things didn’t go wrong. Would they still be here doing just fine? Would Steve ended up with Peggy? Would Bucky finally admit his feelings for Dot? Would I be there in their wedding? Would they be in my wedding? All of those things you and I will never know.

My eyes brimmed with tears as I remembered the last words I said to them, "Please come back home safely." My two favorite boys nodded their head, giving me their boyish smile and a reassurance that they'll come back, before off they go to war. There’s so many probabilities out there during the war, there’s a small place in my brain that know there’s a small chance of them coming home safely but I always wanted to believe. I believe and believe, the miracle keeps coming back. One moment they survived the war, one moment the war took them all. Maybe my luck just ran out. I wish I could hug them, tell them I love them just one last time.

_Just give me one last day with my boys._

_God never gives me that one last day. I spent years and years alone without two of my best friends._

It’s been a few years since their deaths and I haven’t been able to get over it, yet. I passed Peggy a few times, she gave me a smile which I returned and walked past her. If only fate has a different plan maybe she and Steve could finally have their dance while Bucky and I teased him about it, about his first girlfriend. If only fate has a different plan maybe Steve, Bucky, and I could still go to Coney Islands just like they promised me. Maybe, just maybe.

The world has turned into black and white ever since their death. I throw myself back into the routine to keep myself busy, working at the diner and what not. I applied myself to a university, it keeps me going. I was pretty proud of it, going to university was never a plan; my parents always said I don’t need it. But I do.

There’s always someone with a blonde hair that reminds me of Steve or someone with a dazzling smile that remind me of Bucky. There’s two brothers, I met during my university time, their names are Harrison and Peter. The more I see it, the more I realized how familiar they’re with Bucky and Steve. But they’re not them.

_I would do anything to have them back in my arms ever again._

I spent more tears on Bucky and Steve more than I spent on any other guys. We laughed over boring movies, or cried over songs. They always have this vibe with them, a loving vibe that could make you feel like you’re home. They’re my home, _they were my home._

Bucky and Steve changed the way I see friendship, their friendship is different. I have never seen any friendship that held such a strong bond as them, it’s like they're inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart, even in death they have to fall together. I could never find someone like them ever again.

I hate hugs and kisses so much, but now I wish I would let them hug me one last time. Bucky was a very affectionate person, he just full of love. We have this thing where we would kiss each other on the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead to let each other know that we love each other or just to end fight we had. Bucky also would give hugs to Steve and I when we were down or when we are happy. He always has reasons to hug us. I miss that guy, so much.

I miss Steve too, I miss his bravery and recklessness. To people Steve was just a scrawny little kid who likes to pick up a fight or a guy who got lucky because of the serum, but to me? He’s more than that. He's a friend who stands up for what he believe, and look at him now. Steve Rogers is not a scrawny little kid no more, he’s a god damn fucking Captain America. I’m so proud of you, Steve. I know I always believed you for a reason, you're a kid with a big heart, Stevie.

I do not want those who read this to be sad, as that is not the intent of this piece. I want everyone to see Steve and Bucky as I see them. I want everyone to realize just how important friendship is, even those friendships that only happen under certain circumstances. The love of friends is one of the most important loves you can find. Hold onto it, no matter where life takes you.

**Tell those you love just how much you love them, and don’t be afraid to love with everything you have.**

_The tears dropped from their eyes as they read what she has left them. A little black book filled with her memories of them, about her life ever since they died._

_"I missed her so much, Steve." Bucky said, his tears dropped into the paper smearing the ink._

_Steve gave him a sad smile, "Me too, Buck."_

_"We are just a little too late." Bucky mumbled, gripping the book tightly in his hands._

_"Yeah, we are just a little too late." Steve repeated slowly, eyes drifting to her headstone._

_The two best friends sighed slowly as they get up from the ground, leaving a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a kiss on the headstone before leaving the cemetery._

**_God has finally given her one last day with her boys even when it's too many years too late._ **


End file.
